Green and Pleasant Land
by wicked-n-lazy
Summary: The Winchesters have been to Hell and back many times- but after they release Bobby's soul, Crowley hands Kevin over to an ambitious and promising young demon in the English countryside to prevent the boys from interfering. However, strange occurrences near the little village are noticed by observant eyes, drawing Sherlock and John to investigate...
1. Sunny Afternoon

Authors Note: After a very long time not writing fanfiction, I've decided to have a go at a SuperLock fic, and this is my effort so far. I'm not sure how long it'll be or how to get to the end, but I'll see how it goes!

(Supernatural: Set just after Kevin is taken by Crowley and the second trial has been completed. Sherlock: Set after Reichenbach, Sherlock has been back in London for a year.) Surprise mini cameos from a British film. (This fic is also over on AO3 /works/801781)

* * *

The heady fragrance of the British countryside; how could he ever forget it? The sweet scent of grass and flowering hedgerows mingled with the unmistakable reek of cow shit wafting in from one of the fields nearby. There was another scent too, one far more familiar to the man surveying Gods country as he tipped down dark sunglasses with one idle finger.

A cloud of midges hovered around Crowley like a jittering aura, though not one of the insects touched him. The heat always drew them out in a frenzy- though the pale smell of death leaking from a nearby building added to it.

To Kevin Tran, they were less kind. Trembling on the ground he was despondent, with no will or energy to even try and wave the hoard away. The demon at his side shook back his shirt sleeve to peer at the watch face adorning his wrist, giving an impatient sigh.

''Now now, your madge, don't get your knickers in a twist...can you blame me for stopping to take in the scenery?''

''You're eating ice cream.'' Crowley said flatly as he glanced across the gravel driveway. Stepping across the abundant and amiable weeds was a young, thin demon, not too recently recruited, approaching from the lane with a cone shaped treat in his hand. He too wore dark glasses, tilting his head to glance over them with an innocent smile.

''S'weather for it though, don't get that all too often on this island.'' The younger demon responded, giving his Cornetto an appreciative lick before biting off a piece of chocolate covered wafer and crunching on it.

''No one can be blamed for having a holiday from Hell, considering even _that_ isn't a deterrent to the Winchesters anymore...'' Crowley said. His patience was already wearing thin at the mere mention of the brothers. ''And no-one seems to have challenged them to travel any bloody further than cross country before now.''

''So, you don't expect them to drop by and rescue- Mr Tran, isn'it?''

''No. Not this time- but if Mr Tran really values his life- and his remaining appendages...'' Crowley muttered, raising an expectant eyebrow down at the quaking prophet as he pulled his sunglasses off, ''this shouldn't take all too long. Besides which, you're the most competent torturer I seem to have left, other than myself.''

''Aww, stop, I'll blush, I really will. I can _extract_ the information...we'll have a nice little chat, won't we Kevin? Hmm?''

The younger demon drew closer with smart little strides; he pulled his shades down with his free hand, tongue edging along his upper teeth as he grinned. His eyes were bright, darting over the boys exhausted face in a reptilian fashion.

''I'm getting tired of all this pratting about- just see that you find out, Brook. I need to see a man about an angel.''

The mist of insects that had been Crowley's halo dispersed in a wide cloud as he vanished. Kevin weakly edged himself to a kneeling position, finally starting to take in his surroundings. He peered up at the remaining demon apprehensively, who leaned back to take another lick of his ice cream.

As he observed the prophet his head tilted curiously, already pinpointing the most effective areas of his body to threaten.

''So, Kevin, just you n'me now,'' he said, ''welcome to England. D'you like it? I know, I know, it's not London, but trust me, London is _sooo_ over-rated...''


	2. Red Sky At Night

AN: This is my first attempt at writing the Winchester boys, so I hope it came out alright! And here comes the British film cameo which some of you may have guessed was coming...

* * *

Dean Winchester's third beer of the morning stood abandoned, condensation pooling onto the table beneath it. There were all kinds of ways to track someone, but most of them seemed unusable in Kevin's case. They didn't have anything that belonged to him, not a scrap of a personal belonging or a stray piece of hair; nothing.

''Be quicker to trap a demon and make 'em tell us where he is.'' He muttered to himself, feeling a insistent pang of hunger in the pit of his stomach. He let his hands meet his thighs in a loud pat of encouragement as he pushed his chair back, ambling in the direction of the kitchen when Sam finally emerged from his room.

''Hey, look who decided to getup- sure you got your beauty sleep, Sammy? Cuz you still look like hell.''

''Shut up.'' The taller Winchester rebutted automatically, earning an amused little smirk from Dean, but the expression faltered as he headed to the kitchen. Sam tucked himself under the table- or as close as his long legs would allow- eyes immediately flicking over his notes from the late night before.

''Did you find anything? ''

''Sure, Sam, I just thought I'd let you sleep in before telling you, y'know- we could even catch a movie, take Kevin some popcorn when we're done.''

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed open his laptop, the glare of the screen already threatening to resurrect his headache from last night.

Dean didn't need to see his younger brother to know that he was still strained; ever since the trials began each morning was the same, the tiredness, the headaches, the blood...he almost cursed under his breath as he pushed the thoughts away. Even Cas said he couldn't heal him- and where the hell was Cas, for that matter...

He focused on the food instead, sliding eggs and bacon onto two plates; it'd do for now, something fast and easy to keep them going. But they needed to hit the road, in his opinion, not sit around sifting through God knew how much crap for an answer that might not be there.

''Here- eat, then we're getting ready to go.''

''Go where, Dean?'' Sam asked as his brother put down a plate and a beer in front of him, ''We don't know the first place to even try-''

''It's better than this, isn't it? You know it don't sit right with me, this- hunker down and research crap.''

''I want to find him as much as you do, but we don't have a lot of choice. Sometimes this is all we _can_ do- we don't know where Cas is, again, and he won't answer you,'' Sam replied, shrugging at the look Dean gave him, ''I know you've tried to reach him. I'd try too, but...that tablet is his priority right now.''

Dean shrugged, knowing his brother was right but not appreciating it.

''I'm starting to think of turning to the other side again- summon us a demon, get some information. They've been willing to betray Crowley before-''

''I think security in hell is going to be a lot tighter after we broke in. You really think he's gonna allow for any loose ends now?''

''There's always loose ends, there's always someone willing to give answers- especially to us.'' Dean pointed out, speaking through a mouthful of bacon. ''But I've been thinking, while I was looking through some of the mumbo jumbo for tracking spells we could use- we should get ourselves a lucky rabbits foot, remember? Hell, we might even find Kevin's half of the demon tablet, where ever he put it, get out there and let our good luck lead the way.''

''What, like Felix Felicis?''

''What?'' Dean frowned, feeling the presence of some nerdy reference he didn't recognise.

''Never mind,'' Sam shook his head briskly, giving his brother a quizzical look, ''but where are we meant to get a rabbits foot, Dean? We didn't even know Dad had one until it got stolen, and we can't make one either-''

''What, would you cry over the next episode of Looney Toons you see?''

Sam ignored the quip as he tapped at his computer, eyes scanning the screen before he spoke: ''As well as a rabbit, we'd need a full moon, on Friday the 13th, and they don't coincide at any time this _year.._.''

''Okay, so we can't make one, but if we could _find_ one- it can't be the only one in the world, remember how good it worked?''

''Uh, yeah, and do you remember what happens if you lose it? It's a _cursed_ object.'' Sam pointed out, memories of dealing with increasingly bad luck trickling back to him. What would start out as losing a shoe would lead to a gruesome and unfortunate death...

''So we don't lose it, and then we destroy the curse when we're done; this could even help with the last trial and we need all the luck we can get.''

Sam eyed his brother and shook his head, scraping at his plate a little. He wasn't all too hungry really, taking a mouthful of beer instead.

''Y'mean _I _need all the luck I can get...''

''Yeah, if I want to get you through this damn thing in one piece.'' Dean replied. He almost rolled his eyes, but he spoke with sincerity; Sam may have decided to take this weight onto his shoulders alone, but that didn't mean he wasn't getting all the help Dean could provide. ''You know what Cas said...we don't know what this'll do to you. Any chance I can take of making sure you come out the other side, I'm gonna take it. Okay?''

''Dean...''

''_Okay_?''

''Okay! Okay...I know. But let's see if there's anything we could use to our advantage that might not kill us in the process.''

''Alright fine- but first things first, I wanna see you eat something.''

* * *

The air was still quite mild as the sun went down, allowing for the shorter sleeved standard issue white shirt of the Sandford Police service. Birds trilled and twittered busily in the red light, creating a real sense of tranquility.

But that made Nicholas Angel feel anxious, the eerie pleasantness; had it been like this that night, before he came after the NWA? His gaze wavered towards the pale stone building a little way off, the entrances to the castle boarded up. The last time he'd been inside, it had been full of skeletons and rotting corpses, the whole gruesome history of the NWA's murderous obsession with keeping Sandford 'perfect'.

Nicholas flexed his hand absent-mindedly, his palm still bearing the scar of an altercation with an angry, knife wielding Father Christmas.

''Nicholas?''

He was gladly pulled out of his reverie as Sergeant Butterman called to him, turning to look at the shorter, wider Police Officer.

''Sorry, Danny, I was miles away...''

''You thinkin' about them bodies you found in there?'' The younger man asked tentatively, his voice a little shadowed with guilt; it had been his Father, previously Inspector Butterman, who had been in charge of the NWA.

''It's hard to forget.''

''Comin' up here won't help though, will it?''

''No- no, you're right, it's just...I just wish they'd do something with it, you know? Erase all those bad memories.''

''I 'eard people think it's haunted, that's why no-one'll have it...d'you think it's haunted?''

''I don't believe in ghosts, but...it certainly makes me feel uncomfortable.''

''It is creepy as fuck...an' I don't like thinking about pretendin' to stab you either.''

Nicholas smiled, shaking his head to dislodge the lingering memories, reassured by the sympathetic grin Danny offered him.

''Well, let's go then, eh?'' The younger man said, jerking a thumb in the direction of their patrol car, ''I can check if the Andy's are still goin' the pub in an hour?''

''Ummm- yeah, go on then.''

Nicholas watched his friend and colleague plod off towards the car, turning his gaze back towards the castle a last time, watching the dying light warm the stones. Danny was right, really, it had been six years...there had been plans to convert the place into a hotel, but they'd fallen through; it just felt like the last step of putting all of that behind him was being prolonged, even if everyone was happy and comfortable in the village once more.

He sighed, letting his head drop as e went to turn around- when he noticed the blood. Pale green eyes narrowed as he stared at the red spots on the ground, and he slowly lowered into a squatting position to examine them properly. He followed the blemishes on the gravel, his head lifting to see a small trail of blood droplets, leading off in the direction of the building-

''What you doing?''

Nicholas got to his feet again, indicating the marks to the younger man.

''Do you see that?''

'Yeah?''

''It's lost some of its colour, but it looks like blood...''

''Sooo, what you thinkin'?'' Danny asked, looking perplexed. At least he was asking, something he wouldn't have done when Nicholas first met him. They followed the trail for a few long strides before it ended, still a fair way from the castle itself. Nicholas frowned a little; it _was_ the middle of the countryside, and plenty of times he'd seen the wildlife skulk through or fly overhead with a prize in their mouth.

''The trail ends- I suppose it could have been an animal. Maybe a fox caught something and carried it across the drive...''

''Yeah, you're prob-ly right. Hey- still feel like going to The Crown?''

''Alright- let's get away from here.''

They walked back to the waiting Police car, though the Inspector couldn't help but glance back to the castle as he opened the driver door; leaning against it for just a moment he let his eyes drift up to the sky instead, he surveyed a beautiful blush of pink streaked with fluffy clouds above the tree tops.

Red sky at night, shepherds delight...if the old rhyme was correct, it would be a beautiful day tomorrow.

The officers were gone before the screaming began.


End file.
